


Sweet Disposition

by Lost_xoxo



Series: Baby Story [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanHun, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Mpreg, Some angst bcz why not, side baeksoo, toothrottingfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun and Chanyeol fight but they also kiss and make up.





	Sweet Disposition

**Author's Note:**

> What is Life without some drama?

* * *

Sehun walks over to the bed and slumps down beside his boyfriend sitting cross legged in front of his laptop, and inching his face nearer to his neck he murmurs “I missed you”Chanyeol doesn’t reply anything nor does he even look at Sehun. 

Frowning a little Sehun wriggles his fingers infront of Chanyeol’s face to draw his attention, “I said I missed you” he repeats a little louder. 

“I heard you the first time” Chanyeol says curtly, eyes still fixed on the laptop screen. 

“Well then say it back” Sehun demands tugging at his tshirt playfully. 

Chanyeol sighs at Sehun’s obliviousness towards his mood. So he just goes directly to the point “You said you will comeback early, have you seen the time? It’s around 10”

At that Sehun peers over the laptop screen and checks the tiny clock on the corner of the display, “Its 9:35 actually” he corrects. 

“You texted me saying that you will be back by 7?” 

“My friends kept insisting me to go to this gathering I couldn’t just refuse you know, I left early though everyone is still enjoying and it’s not like I haven’t come home late before” Sehun reasons with a shrug. 

He rubs his temple “Think you have forgotten that there is a difference between before and now” Chanyeol points to the younger’s stomach.

Sehun chuckles tapping his tummy “I know,it’s inside me” and leansto kiss Chanyeol’s lips, but to his surprise he scoots away from him. Chanyeol knows that this is a bit harsh when he sees the hurt flashing over his boyfriend’s eyes but he wants Sehun to understand that he has the right to be protective about him and their unborn baby. 

“You are overreacting” Sehun says stiffly sitting at the edge of the bed, biting on his lips. 

“You think me being worried is overreacting?You are not allowed to stay out and you should have informed me that you will be late”  Chanyeol could care less if he comes off to Sehun really patronising right now. 

“Stop worrying so much okay and sorry if me being social bothers you” Sehun retorts rolling his eyes.

Chanyeol’s stare hardens at that, “No, you being irresponsible bothers me”

“Like I said you are overreacting” Sehun shrugs off his statement and walks towards their closet to change into something comfortable. Now Chanyeol isn’t one to get angry easily specially when it comes down to his boyfriend, but Sehun being so nonchalant about this strikes a chord within him. 

”You are too casual and it annoys the fuck outta me sometimes it makes me wonder if you even care about anything” Chanyeol’s voice raises an octave with each word tumbling out of his mouth.  Sehun’s hand momentarily halts at the neatly folded pile of clothes inside the closet “What do you mean by that?” 

Sehun turns around to face his boyfriend waiting for him to say that he didn’t mean it because in no way he expects Chanyeol to shout at him and then imply him being selfish. 

Chanyeol doesn’t reply giving Sehun the time to figure out himself, he feels irritated and chooses to ignore the younger he calls up one of his co-worker who had sent an email earlier regarding a presentation it isn’t exactly important but he needs a distraction right now. Hoping a bland work discussion might calm his agitated nerves so he won’t end up having another fallout with Sehun. 

Sehun still standing at the same spot glances at Chanyeol busy talking on the phone like he hadn’t just accused and neglected him. He quickly wipes the tears away from his face roughly, swallowing the hurt he steps out of the room. 

Chanyeol doesn’t notice Sehun is gone until he hears the sound of the front door closing and suddenly whatever his coworker is speaking fails to register in his brain. He immediately runs to the living room to check the hook and finds Sehun’s car keys still hanging, disconnecting the call abruptly he dials his boyfriend’s number and it doesn’t surprise him when it goes straight to voice mail. 

In that moment the realisation dawns at him that what he said was out of line, having no other option Chanyeol sits on the couch and waits for Sehun to comeback hoping that he has just gone for a short walk. His eyes keep drifting back to the clock, with each passing second the anxiety seeps inside of him. 

After calling Sehun countless time’s in the next hour and not getting any response, a frozen panic courses through him. 

                                  ***

The moment Chanyeol’s phone starts buzzing he leaps out from his seat to pick up the call praying it is from his boyfriend. But it is Baekhyun. Sehun’s cousin and one of his very close friend. Chanyeol pauses a second before accepting the call because right now he doesn’t exactly feel like talking to anyone.

Reluctantly he decides to take the call “Hello” Without wasting a second Baekhyun charges at him “Please tell me why is Sehun in my apartment right now having a mini meltdown?” 

A slight relief immediately crosses over Chanyeol’s mind thinking that Sehun has at least gone to Baekhyun’s house and isn’t roaming around somewhere alone. 

“We had an argument, and he just left suddenly, I have been so worried” Chanyeol explains hastily while running to the bedroom to pick up his jacket “Is he okay?”

“Why would you fight with him? Aren’t you supposed to reduce his stress and not the other way around” Baekhyun yells over the phone. Chanyeol feels the guilt clawing at his throat, “I know, I feel terrible” his voice cracks a little and Baekhyun sighs, “He is with us, he is okay” 

Already grabbing his car keys, he balances the phone pressed up between his shoulder and ear, opens the front door with his free hand “I am coming over, just look after him please”

“He is my cousin and I love him but can you like hurry a bit he is kinda scaring my boyfriend” Baekhyun mumbles. 

“Il be there” Chanyeol smiles a little knowing that not everyone is used to Sehun’s temper tantrum. 

 

It takes him longer to reach Baekhyun’s apartment than he expected because it’s a Saturday night, even though it’s quite late there are still too many cars on the street, and unfortunately he gets stuck in each and every signal. Inspite of knowing that Sehun is in safe hands he can’t help but worry about him, it’s his fault that he walked out, he just wants Sehun to comeback to their house with him.

The moment Kyungsoo, Baekhyun’s boyfriend opens the door to their apartment, Chanyeol barges in “Where is he?” He enquires. 

Baekhyun quickly shushes him pointing to the couch on the living room, Chanyeol’s panicked expression at once fades away to see Sehun curled up on the couch sleeping. 

“He fell asleep guess he was tired from all the crying” Kyungsoo mutters quietly. 

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol keeping his voice down he says,“Sehun might be a brat but if you make him cry in his condition the next time I won’t spare you, even if you are my friend” It doesn’t exactly come off scary as Baekhyun has intended to but Chanyeol nods his head admittingly. He knows he deserves it. 

“You can threat him latter let them talk” Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun away even though he protests a little but complies anyway and they leave Chanyeol in the living room. 

Chanyeol steps infront of the couch and watches the sleeping figure longingly, Sehun looks delicate covered in the blanket, his face is puffy and red from all the crying. Chanyeol crouches down on the floor heaving a sigh. He gently traces his fingers along Sehun’s cheek which is stained with dry tears. More guilt comes rushing back like waves. Sehun’s eyes flicker open after sometime, it takes his sleep engulfed mind a few seconds to realise that Chanyeol is there in front of him and he immediately pulls the cover over his face refusing to talk to him. 

“Sehun” Chanyeol coaxes, “please look at me” 

“No go away” Sehun’s muffled voice comes out from under the blanket. 

“Am so sorry, I really am for what I said” Chanyeol admits softly, and he will honestly do anything to take it back right now. Without replying Sehun just turns to the other side, burying his head deep in the cushion facing his back to his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol shakes his head tiredly “Sehun you are going to suffocate yourself” he gives a slight shake to the younger’s shoulder. Sehun mumbles something in return but it’s too incoherent to understand. 

“I can’t exactly hear you, please remove the blanket off your face and look up” Chanyeol insists worrying that it might block his airways. 

Chanyeol doesn’t wait and pulls the blanket off Sehun forcefully, All he wants is to have a proper adult like conversation but if his boyfriend wants to act stubborn well then he can be too. 

Sehun immediately turns around, demanding “Give me my blanket back” 

“No. Talk to me first” Chanyeol insists. 

“I don’t want to” Sehun states closing his eyes shut, as if that would make the other disappear. Chanyeol sighs heavily because this feels like he is dealing with a child. 

“Sehun I said I am sorry, let’s go home and talk” 

“Nope, I am staying here. You can leave” 

Chanyeol groans “Sehun am sorry for raising my voice at you but please let’s just go home...you look tired” 

“That’s because I am, I could have been sleeping in peace if you didn’t disturb me” Sehun snaps at that. 

Chanyeol stares at him, then he continues voice shaky “I was worried as hell,You walked away just like that. I kept calling but you didn’t pick up, what if something happened to you?” He tries his best to stay calm but the thought of anything happen to the younger makes him feel sick. 

Sehun slowly sits up on the couch looking slightly apologetic “I was angry with you” he argues weakly. He had taken the impulsive decision in the moment without sparing much thought that will make Chanyeol really worried. 

“If you are angry with me then talk it out with me, shout at me but don’t leave me like that. Ever.” Chanyeol pleads eyes darting over his boyfriend’s face with concern. Sehun blankly looks at him for a few seconds then his lips start quivering “I am sorry” 

Chanyeol sits on the sofa beside him,wrapping  his arms around thr younger pulling him into a hug “It’s okay, we are okay now. But promise me that you will never repeat this again?” he nuzzles his nose along Sehun’s neck breathing in the faint trace of his cologne mixed with Sehun’s natural smell which makes him feel like home. 

Sehun nods quickly placing a palm over his chest “Yah I won’t walk out on you, I cross my heart.”

”Also you won’t be out till late, it’s not healthy for you or the baby” Chanyeol didn’t want Sehun to over exert himself in any way. Sehun opens his mouth to argue some more but stops himself because he knows that his boyfriend isn’t exactly wrong and just pouts. 

“Sehun?” Chanyeol calls out his name a little firmer. Heaving a sigh he agrees bobbing his head up and down, “Fine I won’t stay out” 

Content with his reply Chanyeol asks “Are you feeling okay?” Instead of answering Sehun climbs onto Chanyeol’s lap throwing his arm over his neck. “I am okay now” he replies sheepishly,lips curling into a big smile. Just like that Chanyeol’s heart melts and he leans forward and presses a kiss on his lips, his fingers finding a way under Sehun’s shirt to touch the newly formed bump. Sehun shifts closer and deepens the kiss, whimpering against his mouth.

Hearing throat clearing noise coming from the doorway they break away and both of them turn their heads to find a smiling Baekhyun and an awkward looking Kyungsoo standing. 

“You guys are cute” Baekhyun comments smirking. 

“What you were eavesdropping or something?” Chanyeol asks furrowing his eyebrow, knowing his friend’s curiosity he won’t be shocked if he did. 

Kyungsoo immediately lifts his hands up in the air, “I told him not to, but he kept insisting that he needs to be sure that you guys solve your problem” 

“Afterall he is my baby cousin” Baekhyun gestures towards Sehun. 

Sehun rolls his eyes at that “I am not a baby” 

“Says the guy who is sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, Sure” Baekhyun scoffs. 

“Chanyeol cmon do your boyfriend duty and defend me” Sehun whines nudging at him accusingly. 

“I mean Baek isn’t wrong because you definitely act like one” Chanyeol retorts with a cheeky smile but he ends up earning a slap on his arm from Sehun. 

“That hurt” Chanyeol replies feigning sadness his lips jutting out slightly, Sehun’s previous frown fades away and he leans forward and takes his his boyfriend’s pouted lips in his own. 

“We are like standing right here” Baekhyun announces raising his voice loud enough for the couple to stop whatever they are doing.  

“Hyung didn’t you just say we are cute?” Sehun asks smiling not even slightly embarrassed. 

“Well in that case I take it back, you both are gross and have no self control” Baekhyun makes a dramatic expression crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You are mean” Sehun narrows his eyes towards his older cousin. 

Baekhyun just sticks his tongue out in response. At the ongoing banter Kyungsoo sighs exchanging an understandable glance with Chanyeol which probably means that both their boyfriends could be on a competition of being childish and it will be a tie. Maybe it is a genetic thing. 

“Baby lets go home, Okay?” Chanyeol whispers in Sehun’s ear and to which his boyfriend finally agrees. 

                                ***

“Did I tell you how good you look in this ?” Chanyeol’s eyes travel across his boyfriend’s clothes, specially how the tight worn and torn black jeans compliments Sehun’s long slim legs and not to mention the ripped holes along his thighs showing off his smooth skin. 

Sehun steps in front of the bedroom mirror and sighs gesturing his body, “Enjoy the view while you can because soon I won’t fit into my skinny jeans anymore”

“I am going to love the view no matter what, you know that right?” Chanyeol asks as he stands behind Sehun resting his chin on his shoulder. For all this little moments he is glad that he is slightly taller than his boyfriend.

Sehun turns around to face him, “What do you mean by no matter? Huh?”And Chanyeol immediately regrets his choice of words “As in no matter...” he trails off unable to find a suitable response.

“No matter how fat I get, just say it” Sehun replies flatly, Chanyeol quickly says in an encouraging tone, “You are not fat, you are barely showing” it’s true with loose clothes on no one would have known that he is pregnant. Even though his boyfriend thinks his tiny bump is super cute Sehun doesn’t allow him to say it out of self consciousness. 

“Well I will eventually get there” the younger exhales exasperatedly, “See am already getting chubbier” Sehun complains pointing his cheek.

Chanyeol cups Sehun’s cheek staring down at him, “You are beautiful” he reassures him but Sehun doesn’t look entirely convinced so he adds with a serious note, “You could definitely give the models a run for their money” 

Sehun isn’t sure if he should roll his eyes at the exaggeration or smile because his boyfriend is being all cute but he appreciates the effort Chanyeol is putting.

“Thank you for trying to make me feel better but I am going to eat something I am suddenly hungry”  

...

“You think me eating _this_  is weird isn’t it?” Sehun asks with a mouthfull of strawberry yogurt pointing to the cheetos dipped in the sweet yougurt. 

Initially there were times when Chanyeol  was grossed out over whatever concoction of food Sehun wanted to eat. Even one time he had mistakenly made an offhanded comment about his craving and it did not end well for him. 

“What do you mean weird I eat this all the time“ Chanyeol smiles cheekily at his boyfriend.

”Liar” Sehun rolls his eyes giggling,and Chanyeol promises himself in that moment to be more supportive and understanding towards him. 

 ...

After satisfying his craving, Sehun sits on the bed wedging a pillow behind his back. 

“Are you going to sleep already?” Sehun asks pouting as he notices that the older is switching off the bedside lamp. “Yes aren’t you?” Chanyeol glances at the clock, “It’s 3am, after all the adventure that you had today you need sleep”

But unfortunately Sehun isn’t exactly sleepy, since his morning sickness and nausea has subsided he feels more energetic these days and he has other plans on his mind right now. 

“Can you come here?” 

At the request Chanyeol shifts towards the younger, “Is everything okay?” 

“Come closer” Sehun urges Chanyeol pulling him towards himself by grabbing at his arm. 

Apart from having drastic mood swings an upside of the pregnancy is that Sehun has been more clingy and affectionate lately.Climbing onto Sehun’s lap carefully Chanyeol rubs the younger’s stomach over the thin material of his tshirt “Is this close enough?” 

Sehun bites his lips giving a very suggestive mischievous look and hooks his finger inside the waistband of Chanyeol’s shorts and tugs at it, “I want you” he murmurs huskily. 

“Now?” Chanyeol asks slightly amused at the sudden demand. 

“Yah right now” Sehun orders impatiently. 

“Baby aren’t you tired—“ Chanyeol doesn’t get to finish or more like Sehun doesn’t let him because he is already kissing him wantonly,one hand under Chanyeol’s t-shirt,Sehun whines at the back of his throat,the other hand fisting hair to bring his boyfriend closer. 

Chanyeol smiles into the kiss,because he definitely loves Sehun’s soaring libido, God bless hormones. 

                                  ***

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I DID not abandon this series so just wanted to write a drabble to revive it,am guessing this a Drabble :P  
> I admit this story is lazy writing but I just needed to write something so yah.  
> Also random baeksoo appearance like what even \o/


End file.
